My Wish Come True
by orangegirlie
Summary: After Edward left Bella moved back with her mom...what if one day she sees a shooting star and makes a wish that Edward will come back...seems like a good wish, but what if it is really a curse...who will help Bella get out of her wish
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I know you have all heard this before...I own nothing, it all belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

chapt. 1

"He's gone, he's gone" was the only thing coming out of my mouth, other than screaming. My dad has already sent me back to Renee. He left 3 months ago; my dad could not handle me when I was like that. He told me when I was feeling better I could go back and live with him, I really don't think that will ever happen. Most likely I am going to be stuck at Renee's my whole life. There is nothing on this planet, except for Edward but he isn't coming back, for me so my life is meaningless. The first month at my mom's she let me go through this, she apparently thought it would help, then after those 30 days, we did everything...

Almost everyday she pulled me along to do something crazy, and Phil is fine with it. She makes me call Charlie at least once a day. "Bella" she explains, "he loves you, and worries about you, and he misses your constant company." If he misses me so much then he wouldnt have sent me here, he would have kept me there, the closest place that still holds the fading memory of Edward. A lot of nights I spent staring out the window, the moon has so far always been there, but i know that is not going to happen forever, soon its just going to betray me, just like everything else.

Staring, just staring out of my window I see something flash by. I knew I was imagining, so I just kept on staring. There it was again, finally realizing what it was, closed my eyes, whispered this wish, "I wish Edward would come back for me, and never leave."

"Bella what are you doing," Renee askes. "Nothing, nothing at all." I said smiling.

Epov

3 months, 2 days, 11 hours, 49 minutes, 17 seconds. That is how long I have been away from my ... Not mine anymore, Bella. She looked so sad when I left her in the forest. Edward, I mentally screamed, stop thinking about her. She is better without you! It's about 10 pm. I wish I was human so I could sleep away the pain. Up in the sky a shooting star, I used to think those were Earth's little miracles, that was until Bella came into my life. She was my miracle, I knew it was stupid but I closed my eyes and whispered, "I wish I could do the right thing with Bella." That was stupid, I scolded myself, things like that don't happen. Might as well just take my misery right here, right now. Suddenly, Bella's lullaby filled the room, my ringtone for a call. Alice, it read. I relectently opened it. "Hello" I said sheepishly. "Edward finally you answer your phone. I had a vision," I imediatly froze. "you need to go hunting, or something bad will happen," she warned. "Thanks Alice, is Bella okay?" I asked curosily. "I thought I wasn't supposed to be looking for her," she snapped at me, then she hung up with a hugh. Suddenly, I felt a sudder go through me, that was weird, vampires don't usually have that to happen. I passes it as thinking of Bella, but then again I always thought about Bella. I decided that I should go hunting before 'something bad happens'.

I quickly shot into the forest and snapped three deers necks and drank, I didn't really taste it anymore. When I was about half way satisfied, and couldn't stand being out here anymore. I ran back to my 'hiding' place and sat in my corner. After being there for who knows how long. When, suddenly it felt like half of me was missing. It was a different feeling than when I left Bella, but then again it was the same. I didn't know what to do so I called alice and told her how I felt, she called my crazy. I knew I shouldn't have done that. I knew that if I ever went back home, Alice wouldn't let me forget that.  


* * *

Sorry it is kinda short...its the first chapter so i am going to see how you guys like it...please r&r


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I haven't updated sooner…between work and school and a baby, life is hard…but right now I don't have work or school and my baby is asleep so I thought that I should update

Disclaimer: I own nothing; it all belongs to the wonderful Stephenie

Meyer!!!

_Italics are Bella's dream!_

_Bella's POV_

I can't believe I was smiling, the last time I smiled was when Ed…he was here. My mom was in shock that I was finally showing a change in emotion.

"Sweetheart, your happy, or smiling, at least. I love you so much. You know that right?" my mom was over-joyed. I just smiled more, and that made my mom more excited. I know its stupid, but I really want that wish to come true. I want to see him again, to be happy again. I know that sounds so hopeless.

"Its late, sweetheart, you should really go to sleep. See you in the morning." Renee said with a smile. It was like a smile train (a/n: inside joke) When she walked out she turn out the lights. Great, I thought, darkness, going to have a nightmare. I slowly closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

_I was in my room, in Forks, Edward was lying next to me, like he used to. He was smiling at me and there was live in his eyes. "Edward, why are you here?" I asked. "What do you mean?" he replied, with curiosity burning in his eyes. "You left me, you don't love me anymore, you said so yourself." I had tears in my eyes._

_He was shaking his head like he doesn't know what I am talking about. "Why would I leave, I love you with all my heart," he whispered lovingly._

I woke up crying. At least it's not screaming, right? I feel…funny, not bad, just funny. After about 2 minutes I put a name to my feeling, excitement. Then I felt like someone was watching me (a/n: don't we all know that feeling)

"H…hel…hello?" I stuttered. Why am I nervous, it could just be a figure of my imagination. "Hello? Is anyone there?" I ask again. "Hello love," said the mysterious voice. Wait, I knew that voice, it was the voice of Edward's. But he can't be back. "Are you really there?" I wondered out loud. "Yes, but only because you made me come here!" he said softly. I was really confused now. "What do you mean 'only because you made me here'" I asked. He sighed. "You wished on a star that I would come back and newer leave. So here I am, but not as I used to be. I am only a part of Edward. He is somewhere in South America. Where? I really don't know," he explained. A million questions filled my head and threatened to spill out. I barely kept them to myself. I took a deep breath and tried to clear my head. "What do you mean by 'only a part'?" I said. "A wish on a shooting star cant make a person appear, but a part can only if the person who made the wish means a lot to them," he said calmly. So that must mean Edward cares about me. Then why did he leave? "So does this mean that we can go back to Forks and back to what we used to do," I hoped with all my heart that the answer was yes. "Well, we can move back to Forks, but you are the only one that can see me. So I don't know about school and things like that," Edward said in a voice barely above a whisper. I'm the only one who can see him, great. Maybe, I thought, if I move back to Forks, maybe, Edward would come back for real. I will tell my mom I am moving back to Forks in the morning.

"G'night, Edward," I said with sleep seeping into my voice. "Night love," Edward said with a slight laugh.

The annoying sun was coming straight through the window and directly at my eyes. When my eyes were finally completely open I realized that I had no dreams last night. Just peaceful rest. Wait, the must mean the Edward's ghost, as I like to call him, is here.

"Edward?" I whisper. "Yes, Bella," he answered in almost the same tone. "Your really here!" I said excitedly. "Yes," was his response.

"Bella! Breakfast!" my mom yelled from downstairs. "I'll be back," I told Edward. "I can come with you, no one will see me except you," he said. Right, forgot about that detail. "Okay, lets go," I said while getting out of bed. When we finally reached downstairs, my mom was waiting for me. "Your favorite, Bells, French toast," Phil said from the kitchen table. I walked towards the table and sat in my normal seat, my mom in hers. After about 5 minutes of Phil's small talk; I blurted out, "Mom, can I move back to Forks."

I hope you enjoyed it. I am looking for a beta so anyone interested send me a message please.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry that it has been so long…me and my husband went on a 'electrical diet'…which is were we couldn't use anything electric like cell phones or computers for a week.

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer, I don't own twilight!**

Chapter 3: Bella's POV

The look on my mom's face told me I should have asked later. Renee was muttering incoherent things. Phil was trying to calm her down. She looked like she was going into shock. "Mom?" I asked. I look over at Edward who was just telling me to relax and stay calm. "Why do you want to go back? You do know Edward won't come back. Just stay here, you could be happy if you wanted to," Renee finally said. I felt tears in my eyes, threatening to flood over. Edward rushed over to me and reached out his hand like he wanted to wipe away my tears, but since he wasn't full Edward, he couldn't. That made me want to cry more. "Bella!" Phil yelled, "What are you looking at." "Oh, nothing, just thinking," I replied easily. He gave me the eyelike he didn't believe me. The look on Edward's face broke my heart even more. "Mom, if you love me, you'll let me go," I know that was the only was for her to let me go back to Forks. My mom was just staring at me.

"Fine, Bella, go, its your life, do whatever you want," Phil said with anger slipping into his voice. I know he cares about my mom, but still. The silence, other than my mom crying in Phil's chest, was getting really ackward. "I'll be upstairs packing," I barely said. As I walk up the stairs to my bedroom, 'Edward' followed me. When I am finally in my room; I quietly, even though I wanted to slam it, closed the door. "Well," I whispered to Edward, so my mom and Phil didn't hear me talking to myself. "Why do you want to move back to Forks?" he asked me. He sounded really confused. I guess I never told him why I wanted to go. "Do you think Edward, the real one, will come back," he guessed. "Well…ya," I admit. "Well, he most likely won't, he made a wish that he would do the right thing and keep you safe. That means staying away from you. But I think he cares about you so much he might come back," Edward explained.

So he could come back! That was great news. "I'd help you pack, but I can't, sorry," he apologized. I grabbed the suitcase under my bed, half packed from coming here. All I had to do was throw the clothes in my dresser drawer and I was done. Now I had to plan… should I drive or take an airplane? "Bella," my mom said outside my door, "I bought your plane ticket for next week. I also talked to your father, he's happy to have you living with him again." She didn't sound that upset. "Thanks mom," I sighed. "I guess we have a week to waste," I told Edward.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 1 week later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After spending a week alone with 'Edward' I learned a lot of things. He is a lot different than the real Edward. I started making a list of things about this 'Edward':

* I'm the only one that can see him.

* He can't read minds.

* He can't touch anything or anyone.

* He can't ever leave.

* All in all he's a very different Edward than the real one.

"Bella, come downstairs or you'll miss your plane," Phil yelled from the main floor. "Meet you there!" Edward told me. "Kay," I replied. I grab my suitcases and head downstairs. My mom was no where in sight. She's been ignoring me al week.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A while later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was now on the airplane buckled in for the long flight ahead of me!

Sorry about the wait…I am a total Edward fan so don't worry he will be in the story but later…please r&r.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I had morning sickness then my husband went on a business trip and his laptop broke so he had to take mine. I know that you probably hate me, but please don't take it out on my story. I promise to try to update once a week, maybe more. I'm on bed-rest and I'm only 4 months so I am going to have lots of time to update and write. Please forgive me. I am going to try to make it up with a long chapter.**

**Disclaimer: No I still don't own twilight!**

**Ed POV**

I don't know how much longer I can stay away from my beloved, Bella. A shudder of pain went through my body. It hurt to think her name. I don't know how much longer I can stay away for her. I really want to go back to my Bella; but something, I don't know what, was keeping me right here. I know that Bella was safe from me and my world, if I stayed here. Bella could move on and be happy with a family of her own. I would live as long as she did. She would live a safe and fun-filled life without me. Suddenly, my phone vibrated.

Alice, it seems to always read that, Bella is in danger.

What! I need details. I dial Alice's number and put the phone to my ear. "Hey Edward," Alice said calmly. "What? Bella's in danger, why are you so calm?" I screamed into the phone. "Relax, she just almost tripped, someone caught her, then she was fine. But I needed to talk to you," she explained. "You could have just called," I said blankly. "I've tried that 27 times," replies Alice. "Still why did you have to say Bella's in trouble. Who caught her when she fell? Is she alright?" I ask. "Ya she's fine. I don't know who caught her. The reason I called was because I'm sick and tired of staying away from Bella. It's tearing this family apart. Everyone's sad and you're pouting in some dark attic. Edward, please? Let's just go back. Bella needs us," she pleaded. Did Bella need us? Were we a help or a danger in her life. My will to stay away from her was failing. What if she's happy? "No, Alice don't go back. I'm sorry you are all suffering, but we need to do the best thing for her. And that is staying right where we are," I responded. "But Edward," that's Alice got out before I slammed the phone shut.

How could Alice scare me like that? Bella's life was not something to use to get my attention. I would do anything to get back to Bella. But something was keeping me here. (A/n: the wish) I don't how long I could stay away from my angel. What I do know is that sometime soon, my self-control will break and I will go back. All I need to do is see her. Then I might, with all my strength, come back here for another who knows how long.

It felt like a war was going on inside me. One part, the one I was rooting for, wanted to take me back to Bella. The other one, the more logical one, was keeping my butt glued to the floor. It seemed the logical side was winning, sadly. I knew all of us would be happy with Bella back in our lives. Yes, even Rosalie, she just doesn't want to admit it. I just can't put Bella's life at risk. It's way to delicate.

I and she together is like having rock and glass together. One will eventually break, and we all know which one that will be. It would be different if it was rock and rock, what Bella wants but I can't to that to her. She has her whole life to live, which would be ruined if I changed her. She says she wants to be a vampire, but that might change after she is one and sees the sacrifices she didn't think would bother her. I will not let her go through forever with regret. I had to see her, I had to go back and get her back. I hope she still loves me. It was just a risk I had to take. I stood up and was at the door in 2 seconds.

"Stop, if you go back, you will be putting Bella in danger." Where did this voice come from? No ones around, so I can't hear any thoughts. But I knew that it came from my mind. I decided that I will listen to it, since it had Bella's best intentions in mind (a/n: inside joke). If I can't see her I could call her. I whipped out my phone and dialed the number I would never forget Bella's cell phone number. It rang three long agonizing ring. Each one echoing in my head over and over again, finally someone answered… "Hello," said…

Cliffy-maybe?

I promise to make my next update soon. Again so sorry!

Please R&R…comments, ideas, and constructive criticism is loved.


	5. Chapter 5

**I told you that I would update soon. I knew some of you wouldn't believe me, so I am proving you wrong. I'm still on bed-rest so I'm updating. So far this is the longest…I know I am so excited. Ok, back to my story.**

**Disclaimer: Again, I really don't own twilight. **

**B POV**

I can't believe that I was doing this! I never thought that I would ever be back at Forks. Ever since Edward, I was so happy it didn't hurt to say his name, left. I felt a little happier since I had a part of Edward with me. I think I at least owe my dad to see me happier. I wish Edward was here with me, but I knew he would meet me at Charlie's house. I settled into my seat and started to let my sub-conciseness take over.

~~ (5 hours later) ~~

The flight attendant's voice over the intercom woke me up. "Ladies and gentleman prepare for landing." I wiped the drool running down my cheek. Got already for landing, and felt our plane descend. When we finally came to a stop, the pilot's voice echoed through the airplane, "we have just landed in Seattle, Washington; the time is 9:42 p.m. It is 56 degrees outside. Have a nice night, and thank you for flying with us."

Since I was in seat 23A, I was going to be one of the last ones off. So I sat and started to imagine how school is going to be tomorrow. I'm kinda excited. Maybe 'they' have returned because they heard I was gone. I hoped so, I want to see if they are way happier without me. Maybe I was a problem in their life. I knew Rosalie hated me, and Jasper couldn't be near me that much. But Alice was my best friend, and Edwards was my one true love. But I guess things can change.

"Miss, wake up," the flight attendant said in an annoyed voice. "Sorry," I replied flatly. Remember, Ghost Edward is going to be waiting for you. That put a small smile on my face. Just then I saw my dad and I smiled even more. I ran over to him and gave him the best hug I could. It took him a couple of moments before he hugged me back.

"Bella, it's so good to see you, I missed you so much," whispered Charlie. "I know daddy. I'm sorry I left, never again. I love you daddy," I whispered back. I haven't called him 'daddy' since I was 7. I don't where those words came from, but I somehow knew to say it. I think we both needed to hear that. I think I wanted to hear that from Edward, but I knew this was as good as it gets.

The ride home wasn't bad at all, it wasn't awkward silence, it was happy silence. If that is even possible. When we finally pulled up to Charlie's house, I knew I was home. I was ecstatic when I saw my truck and my bedroom window. I was so glad to be back! "Well, school starts tomorrow you better go head off to bed," said Charlie. "Thanks dad," I smiled knowing Ghost Edward would be up there waiting for me. I grabbed my bags and headed upstairs.

"Edward?" I whispered, I hoped he was here I don't think I could stand if he let me, again. "Yes, love," Edward said calmly. Thank goodness! He was sitting on my bed; I somehow forgot to look there. He gave me a small smile, "Bella, I think its time for bed." He must have seen how exhausted I was. "Fine, I guess so," I replied lazily. I grabbed my P.J.s and headed to the bathroom. When I came back I saw Ghost Edward sitting in the rocking chair. "Goodnight, Bella," wow how tired do I look? "Night."

~~ (The Next Day) ~~

I woke up and saw that there was no sun, just a bunch of clouds. Great, why did I want to leave sunny place for this? Then I saw Ghost Edward, and remember. "Hi," I stated. "Good morning," he replied, "So, are you ready for school?" I hated how awkward it was to talk to him compared the real one. "I guess so, will you be there?" I asked hopefully. "Yes, but not right by your side, but close," he answered (a/n: explanation at the bottom). I was just about to say something, when I was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Bells?" time to get ready for school," my dad said through the door. "Kay," I told him.

~~ (15 minutes later) ~~

I was all dressed and ready to go to school. I was out the door so I could get my schedule and get to my class. When I finally arrived I saw a lot of my old friends. Maybe today won't be so bad, after all. I got out of my truck and headed to the office. When I opened the doors I saw Mrs. Cope organizing papers at her desk. I walked up to her desk and said, "Mrs. Cope?" "Oh, sorry. Bella? Bella Swan? What are you doing back?" she asked. "I decided to move back with my dad. Do you have my schedule?" I asked starting to get impatient. She shuffled through some papers and finally pulled one out. "Here you are," she finally said. "Thanks," I replied.

I walked to my first class. English. The next couple of classes went by in a blur. Finally it was lunch. I wasn't that hungry so I was trying to find some of my old friends, well the ones that still like me. Angela found me before I found her. "Bella!" exclaimed Angela. She came running over and hugged me. "Hey Angela, how are you?" I asked actually curious. "I missed you so much, why did you come back. Oh, I'm just so glad you are back!" she practically shouted. "I missed you too," I said feeling very awkward with everyone staring at us in the middle of the cafeteria. "Come on you can sit with me," she said with the hugest smile plastered on her face. Wow I didn't think anyone would be that excited to have me back in Forks.

We walked over to the table where we always sat before I left. Everyone was there. Lauren, Jessica, Eric, Mike, and Tyler. They all looked up as we came over. "Oh great Bella's back," I heard Lauren not so quietly say to Jessica. "Hey Bella," Mike said grinning from ear to ear. "Hi guys," I said while sitting down next to Mike and Angela. They apparently had no problem with me being back. I was bombarded with questions like: What have you been up to? Why are you back? What made you come back? Things like that. After about five minutes Jessica and Lauren left abruptly. They stood up from the table, gave me an evil glare and walked away. "Just ignore them, they are just like that," said Mike. I didn't care I knew how they felt before I even left, so what would change when I came back.

After lunch, I went through the rest of my classes; these seemed to go by slower. I had Jessica and Lauren in a couple of my later classes; I guess that could be why. I was so relieved when the final bell rang. I raced out to my truck and pulled out. I haven't seen Ghost Edward all day. I knew he wasn't going to be right next to me, but I thought I would have seen him watching from a distance. Maybe he left me to, maybe no part of Edward wants anything to do with me. Was I really that bad? I sighed and started to drive a little faster, I just wanted to get home to see if he was there. It seemed like forever, but I finally was home. Charlie wasn't home, that was good, if Ghost Edward really did leave, I wouldn't want Charlie to see me break down again. I don't really want to go back with my mom again.

I opened the door and quickly ran upstairs. There he was sitting in my rocking chair like he never left this morning. "Hey," I said a little breathless. "Hi Bella, how was your first day of school," great he was starting to sound like Charlie. "You should know, you were supposed to be there," I replied. "I was there, you just didn't notice me," he responded with a small smile, maybe he knew how much I worried when I thought he wasn't there. "You were there. Why couldn't I see you, I am supposed to be the only one that can see you." "Of course I was there, I even saw how many times you fell in P.E., I was there because you made a wish that I would be here and never leave so I can't be very far away from you," that made me feel a whole lot better. I felt silly for worrying.

After all my homework was done, and I had a lot, apparently I had to catch up with a lot of things. I started to make dinner for Charlie; I wasn't going overboard so I thought lasagna would be perfect.

I was just pulling it out of the oven, when I heard Charlie's cruiser pull up. The table was already set all I had to do was put a piece of lasagna on each plate and fill the glasses with water, and every thing would be set. "Hey Bells, smells good, what's for dinner?" Charlie asked as he came into the kitchen and put his gun and boots away. "Lasagna," I replied. "You're the best, there was nothing good to eat when you were gone," he said with a sigh, "let's eat."

~~ (after dinner) ~~

I grabbed all the plates and started washing them. After they were done I went upstairs to read a book. A couple minutes later I heard my phone ringing, it was downstairs. "Bells, your phone is ringing," yelled Charlie. "Can you get it?" I asked trying to keep the annoyance out of my voice. Why couldn't he pick it up when it first started to ring, he was downstairs after all. After three rings I heard my dad pick up, "Hello?" I heard him pause. "Dad, who is it?" I asked feeling actually content reading while Ghost Edward was in the rocking chair watching me.

**The reason Ghost Edward can't be by her side is because he is afraid she would get distracted and ask him something. He doesn't people to think that she is crazy and talks to herself, so he just watched from afar. But don't worry he was there the whole time. **

**Please R&R…comments, ideas, and constructive critics(only) are loved. **

**I don't really know where this story is going, but when I figure it out I will update as fast as I can! Just heads up Edward might be in the next chapter, and maybe not sitting in a corner. It all depends how generous I feel, so review it might help.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is just a filler. I wanted to update, but I have absolutely no ideas. All I know is that this story might be 2 or 3 chapters longer. I hope to write another story when I get the idea, so if you have an idea and want to share it, I would love to hear it. Just a warning this is a shorter chapter, again just a filler. I was watching twilight and new moon last night after my baby was asleep, I found it weird that in twilight when Bella is like bleeding to death and Jasper is perfectly fine being in the same room with her. But in New Moon when she gives herself a paper cut, he has to attack. Well I just found that weird, now onto my story.**

**Disclaimer****: still don't own twilight. **

~~~Edward Pov~~~

I heard my angel's voice. She sounded like she was getting better, but not yet moved on. But her voice could just be faking for Charlie. That's would be just like Bella, putting Charlie's well being before herself, that's one of the things I love about her. I'm glad Charlie answered the phone. If Bella answered I might have slipped out on 'I love you' or 'Thank goodness your okay' something like that. "Hello," said Charlie again starting to get impatient. I didn't know what to o so I just hung up. She's all right, I kept telling myself.

~~~Bella's Pov~~~

I wake up to rain pattering on my window and ghost Edward staring straight at me. Gosh he was getting really annoying I never thought I would say that about Edward, but I guess since this was ghost Edward it was different. He just stares at me non-stop and its staring to get creepy. At least Edward, the real on, acted normal around me. I just want ghost Edward to go away and real Edward to come back.

Maybe I could ask ghost Edward to leave. Sadly, I would rather have no Edward than ghost Edward. "Hey Edward, is there any chance that you could go away," is said hoping not to hurt his feelings. "Why am I getting annoying?" he asked. "Yes, exactly, its like you read my mind," I exclaimed. "Nope, sorry, you made this wish and now you are stuck with me. This is where the saying, 'be careful what you wish for' comes in," he said. Darn don't know if I could deal with ghost Edward forever. I want back the Edward that can hold me while I sleep, and protect me form crazed vampires that's the Edward I want, not some ghost/spirit thing that can't eve touch me.

~~~Edward's PoV~~~

She's all right. She's all right. That's all that matters. If she's all right then why does it feel like I need to go see her? I can ignore it, I have this long. I really need to go see her. I need to be with her. I stood up, there was no force pushing my back down, so that's a good thing, right. Maybe this is what I need to do. I started to walk towards the door, when I pass a mirror. Wow, I need to hunt badly.

(15 minutes later)

After draining a her of deer I felt satisfied. I raced to the airport and bought a ticket to Seattle. I would just run all the way back to Forks. I was so anxious to see her again. I just wanted this flight to be over.

We were about 15 minutes from landing; it was dark out, perfect time to make it to Bella's house unseen. As I stepped off the plane and headed towards the main doors, I heard a very familiar voice in my head. "Edward!" Before I knew it, my favorite sister was hugging me. Alice. I should have known she would have seen this. "Hi Alice," I said. "OMG Edward, you have no idea how much we missed you," she said. "I missed you too Alice," I said actually meaning it. "Well lets get you of to Bella's," she said as she was pulling my out the door.

Alice talked the whole way home. She finally got to Bella's house, she dropped my off so I could go see my beloved. Apparently everyone was moving back tonight. So that must mean Bella took me back. Alice wouldn't let my into her head. I climbed up her side of the house and up to her window. There she was, my other half, still as beautiful as ever, with her hair strewn across the pillow. She turned on her side and said the words I thought I would never hear again, "Edward, I love you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Just a warning this is a short chapter. I have no more ideas. Thank you for all the people who stayed with this story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. Go to my profile ad take a quiz and help me decided my next story. Please and thank you.**

**Alice POV: (Before she picks up Edward from the airport)**

I'm so glad Edward was coming back. He should be landing in about 7 hours, if my visions are correct. Who am I kidding, when am I ever wrong. It took Edward forever to come back to Bella. I have to go tell the rest of the family. I can't wait to see Bella again. I miss her so much.

"Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie," I shouted. Carlisle was the first one down. "Alice, you don't have to shout, were vampires," he said in a flat voice. Everyone else started filing in. "I have good news," I said with an actual smile on m face. "What is Bella dead?" Rosalie answered.

That made me snap, I just couldn't take it anymore. I lunged at Rosalie, "How could you say that!" I screamed. Before I could get my hands on her, Jasper grabbed my waist and Emmett stepped in front of Rosalie. How could he protect her? I thought he liked her Bella. "Rosalie, that was not very nice," Carlisle chastened. That's all he has to say. Am I the only one who still cares about Bella!

"What do you need to tell us?" asked Jasper. "Edward is going back to Bella. So we can move back to Forks," I said. "Wow great," said Rosalie sarcastically. "Rosalie just go, you are not helping this situation," Carlisle snapped. You know it's serious when he snaps. "Fine," Rosalie huffed out of the room. "So, we can see Bella again?" Esme asked. "If everything goes correctly," I respond. "When is Edward going to be here?" Carlisle asked. "About 7 hours," I said getting happier. "Well let's start packing!" Emmett boomed.

**Edward POV: (At Bella's House, in her room)**

I can't believe she stills dreams about me. And loves me still. I thought that she would have hated me after I lied my butt off in the forest. Her face told me all her thoughts that horrible day. I felt whole (a/n: explanation down at the bottom) again. She was a little skinny, but not that bad. She had dark circles under her eyes, like we do when we have hunted in a while. I hope that she would take me back. I would grovel on my knees just for her to take my back.

I felt so content in her rocking chair. It felt like the last 6 months never happened. I was such a fool. How could I have thought that leaving world make things better? For me it just caused pain and misery. For Bella, well I don't really know. She looked well, annoyed (a/n: Ghost Edward) actually. Her eyebrows knitted together as if she was dreaming of a very complicated math problem. She turned over and I heard her heart speed up and her eyes fluttered open. She looked at me with unfocused brown orbs. I haven't seen those in 6 months. "Edward," she whispered.

**Sorry for such a short chapter. I had a lot of homework and I have a hand cramp so sorry. Most likely this is my second to last chapter. I will try to update ASAP. I don't know what to do for the ending yet. Any tips will be very helpful. Again please visit my profile to help me decide my next story. **

**Please Read and Review. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey sorry, there's really no excuse. This will be my last chapter. Thank you all who reviewed, added this story to your favorites and alerts, and added me as a favorite author. Please go to my page and do the poll, I really need help. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, that's Stephenie Meyer guys! Some of the parts might sound like New Moon but I don't have my book with me, so it's not exactly. Stephenie still owns it.**

**B POV:**

I was having the weirdest dream. If I wanted to get Ghost Edward away, all I had to do was a really complicated math problem. Since I'm not good at math, like at all, I was stuck with Ghost Edward forever. I had to find a way to get rid of him, he was so annoying. He was nothing like the real Edward. I hoped that when I opened my eyes he'd be gone. But usually I'm not that lucky.

I rolled over and started to open my eyes. I snapped them shut again; the sun was shining through my window. I slowly opened my eyes; staring at the ceiling, letting my eyes adjust. When they finally did, I slowly let them fall to my rocking chair. There he was. Same as always. His eyes were different, bright gold. It looks like he just hunted. But that doesn't make any sense, why would he need to hunt if he's not a real person/vampire.

"Your still here?" I asked annoyed. He looked confused, "Bella?' he said slowly, "What are you talking about. "You came back after I made that wish," I replied. Why did he not know this? He got off my old rocking chair and walked over to my bed. I sat up, he kneeled down. He slowly brought his hand up to my face. His thumb slowly stroked my cheek. I missed the feeling the coldness of his skin. Ghost Edward couldn't do this, let alone touch me. It must be a dream. There is no way the real Edward would ever be back. I was surprised he stayed with me as long as he did. I knew I was never good enough for him, and it was finally apparent to him in the forest. The day he ripped my heart out of my chest.

"I'm must be dreaming," I said. No wonder everything seemed weird. There was no way the real Edward would actually come back. "Bella, love. What are you talking about?" Edward asked softly. "I'm dreaming; that's why you're here. You wouldn't be here any other way," I told him; I did not want this dream to end. This was by far better than any of the dreams I've had since he left. Edward sighed and stared directly into my eyes. "Bella, you are not asleep," he said. "Then what am I?" I challenged. After I thought for a moment I came to only one conclusion. "I'm dead," I said. "No Bella. Of course you're not dead. You're alive and awake," he said trying to reassure me and him. "But…but, that doesn't make sense. I would have to be…" I was cut off by the best thing in the world, Edward's lips. It started out gentle but intensified. He finally pulled away and said, "Do you believe your awake now?" "Not really, I still could be dreaming, or dead," I said. "What can I do to prove that you're awake?" he asked. I raked my mind for an answer. "I don't know. Why did you come back?" I asked hoping for an honest answer.

He was silent for a moment then he opened his mouth, and then closed it again. "I'm sorry; leaving you was a mistake. I wanted to keep you safe, so I took me and my world out of your life. Will you ever forgive me?" he pleaded with me. I was about to say 'that doesn't prove anything' but when I looked in to his eyes, I knew that there was no way my mind could ever create that expression. "Fine, I believe you," I said with a sigh. "Why does that make you sad?" he asked. "I'm not sad, I just hate being wrong," I answered. He laughed a relief laugh. "Well I'm glad your not sad, I had seeing you sad," he said, then trying to change the subject, "What have you been doing the past couple of months?" I told him everything, will almost everything. I didn't tell him about Ghost Edward, I didn't want to freak him out, or for him to think I was crazy. I also sugar coated a lot of things. I was so glad he was back. Who knows how long he's going to stay (hopefully forever). He was here and I was complete. This is my wish come true!

**E POV:**

Bella's eyebrows knitted together, it looked like she was really concentrating very hard on something. When she finally opened her eyes and turned to look at me, it was weird, she looked right at the rocking chair I was sitting in. It's like she has been expecting me to be there. She just spent the longest time staring at into my eyes, but I didn't mind, I got to stare into hers.

Then she said the words I didn't expect, "You're still here?" she asked sounding annoyed. I was not ready for that, but I was so happy being able to hear her again. I thought about what I was going to say. "Bella?' I asked slowly, "What are you talking about?" I couldn't just come out and say, 'Bella I left, what are talking about?'. She has to remember by herself. "You came back after I made that wish," she replied, saying it like it was obvious. She must be talking about a dream she had, she must still be sleepy. I got up from the rocking chair and walked over to her bed. She sat up, while I kneeled down. I slowly brought my hand up to her face. Maybe I could prove to her that she was awake. I left my thumb slowly stroked her cheek. She leaned into my hand. I missed her so much. Her eyes glazed over as she was thinking about something far off. I wanted to ask her what she was thinking about, but I didn't want to ruin this moment with words. I was so stupid to leave her. What was I thinking, I should have listened to my family, they told my not to go.

"I'm must be dreaming," she said softly, mostly to herself, saying what was going through her. "Bella, love. What are you talking about?" I asked softly. Wanting her to explain what she meant. "I'm dreaming; that's why you're here. You wouldn't be here any other way," she told me. I sighed and stared directly into her beautiful perfect eyes. "Bella, you are not asleep," I said. "Then what am I?" she challenged. I didn't know how to answer that.

"I'm dead," she said, not as a question, but as a statement. "No Bella. Of course you're not dead. You're alive and awake," I said trying to reassure me and him. My world would be over if she was dead. "But…but, that doesn't make sense. I would have to be…" I cut her off by doing the only thing that could come to mind to show her she was not dead or asleep. I kissed her. It started out gentle but then I couldn't help myself so it got more heated. I missed the way her lips fit around mind. I finally had to pull away and say, "Do you believe your awake now?" I was hoping she say, 'yes'. But I wasn't that lucky. "Not really, I still could be dreaming, or dead," she said. I was raking my brain for a way to prove it to her, but I came up with nothing. "What can I do to prove that you're awake?" I asked, hoping for an answer. I could see her trying to think of an answer. I would do anything to prove it to her, I think I owe her that much. "I don't know. Why did you come back?" she asked, I would be pointless to lie to her now, that's what got us into this mess the first time.

I was silent for a moment then I opened my mouth, and then closed it again. I didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry; leaving you was a mistake. I wanted to keep you safe, so I took me and my world out of your life. Will you ever forgive me?" I pleaded with her; she had to believe that this was the truth, and not the lie. I could tell she was about to say something but then she looked into my eyes and said. "Fine, I believe you," she said with a sigh. Why did she sigh, does she not want me back, or is she sad that I'm back because she found someone else. "Why does that make you sad?" I couldn't help but asking. "I'm not sad, I just hate being wrong," she answered. That is so like her, I had to let out a laugh of relief. "Well I'm glad your not sad, I had seeing you sad," I said, then I tried to change the subject, "What have you been doing the past couple of months?" It seemed like she told me everything but I could tell that she was holding back from me. Maybe in the future, if I was in her future, she would tell me. I could see in her eyes that leaving her caused her so much pain; I could tell that she was trying to hide it. Listening to her voice and seeing her again was my wish come true!


End file.
